The Daughter of Sherlock Holmes
by Frost the anti social freak
Summary: After John and Mary are married Sherlock and Janie have a daughter that Sherlock dosn't even know exits. When Janie is forced to commit sucide to protect her daughter she leaves her in the care of Sherlock. She is a child genius and the next Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty is out to kill her. Charlotte/Clementine OC! My first fanfiction hope you likey! ;-]
1. Chapter 1

**The Daughter of Sherlock Holmes**

 **Hello fellow Sherlock fans! This is my first story thanks for taking interest in it. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It's a horrible thing when people die. Even more so when they commit suicide and have a young child to care for.

My mummy died. Suicide. Well that's what the police originally thought. I have a note to prove otherwise. Mum was forced to kill herself.

I came home a few hours ago to find her in a pool of blood, a gun beside her, a bullet through the brain. I called the police said there was an emergency. I was slightly embarrassed when she asked for my age. 5. I know that the police pity me. I see it clear as day in their faces.

When I went into my room to find a note pinned to my wall. I am the best reader in my class and mum's handwriting is very clear so I can read it easily.

 _Charlotte, this was the only way I could protect you from Moriarty. It was kill or be killed. As in kill myself or watch you be killed. To me the choice was simple. You must stay with your father. I know you don't even know his name; he doesn't even know you exist. His name is Sherlock Holmes and he resides in 221B Baker Street. You must call the police and tell them that you want DI Lestrade a man who knows your father well. I love you. Tell Sherlock Janine says that she still hasn't forgiven him and that he is a bastard. Also tell Sherlock your full name. Don't forget that. Now I know a proper mum would tell you it's going to be okay but we both know that the truth is more my style. You're in danger, nowhere is safe and a cold blooded psychopath wants you dead. This is because you might grow up to be the next Sherlock. You can't go back to school. You never had any friends so that will be the easiest thing of all. You're a genius, embrace it. Love Mum xx_

I tell the police that I want DI Lestrade. They look puzzled but I give them my best death stare and they comply. He arrives and I introduce myself. He raises his eyebrows when he hears my last name. I tell him not to call me Charlotte even though that's my first name; only mum calls me Charlotte. I go by my 1st middle name Clementine. I don't know why but it sounds better to me to be called Clementine. I show him the note and he tells me to pack my things and get ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lestrade keeps staring at me. He's a police officer shouldn't he know to keep his eyes on the road? I frown at him to tell him off. His wife is having an affair and he clearly thinks that if he drinks some liquor I will disappear. This man is sad. Really he thinks I'm a figment of his imagination. I pity his stupidity. He pulls up outside a flat with a black door.

 _221B Baker Street_

The knocker is tilted.

I get out and he knocks.

When no one opens he just walks in. I follow. I wonder how he will take this. Mum clearly didn't tell him. She also hates him. I don't know why. All I know is she used to love him and ended up hating him with a burning passion.

Should that mean I should hate him?

If I'm going to live with him then I guess it would be best to like him.

Why am I deciding to hate or love him if I haven't even met him?

Give him a chance Clementine!

I stand on the top step and hear beautiful violin music playing.

The music soothes my worries.

This will be interesting.

"Lestrade, do come in," I hear a voice say.

We walk in and a tall man with black curly hair is sitting on a black chair.

"Sherlock, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

This man is my father?

He looks surprised and confused at my appearance.

"My name is Charlotte Clementine Sherlock Hawkins," I say.

His mouth drops open a little.

"Mum told me to tell you that she never forgave you and that you are a bastard."

"Well Sherlock; what do you have to say for yourself!" Lestrade exploded.

"Lestrade, I am just as surprised as you are, I never knew that she existed! Why is she here? Where is Janine?"

"Mummies brain exploded; it was all over our kitchen floor, it looked very messy. She left a note saying that you were a bastard, that I am a child genius, she blew her brains out to save me from another bastard and that nowhere was safe," I say.

Both men look at me like I'm the strange one in the room.

"I'm Charlotte but everyone calls me Clementine, you will to, understand?"

I hand Sherlock the note and he reads it.

"I'll take the case, and the child"

Lestrade says his goodbyes and I'm left with Sherlock. Alone.

Strangely I still feel safe though with a complete stranger.

He clears out a room and tells me I can sleep in there.

I set up my things.

Now I'm alone I can cry.

Tears stream out of my eyes. I know I have to be strong but I'm only 5 and the death of my mum is slowly killing me.

I feel so many things. Sadness, pain, fear, anger confusion and rage are just a few examples.

When I'm done crying and I think most of the evidence is gone I leave my room.

I go into the sitting room to find a strange man sitting on a chair.

He is short, has blonde hair and is around my father's age.

He looks amazed as I walk in.

He yells, "Sherlock, what the heck is a five-year-old doing in the sitting room, did you kidnap her?"

"No he didn't I'm Charlotte Clementine Sherlock Hawkins; his daughter. He only found out I existed a few hours ago so don't be too mad. Call me Clementine."

I try to look friendly.

"Err… John Hamish Watson, just John is fine. Wait Hawkins your Janie's daughter?"

"Yes, Mr. Sherlock didn't mention having a flatmate."

"I never said I was him flatmate how did you know that?"

"You seem comfortable and are clearly familiar with the flat, so you come here regularly. Also you have a red mark on your hand shaped like a plastic bag handle. You were carrying something heavy, like milk? The mark is clearly fresh and apparently the landlady lives below so you must off have brought the milk for Sherlock. There is a second chair in this room which suggests a flatmate as from what Mr. Lestrade said in the car about Sherlock not being easy to like I doubt that he has many friends at all so all the evidence concurs that you are his flatmate."

John looks gobsmacked like what I said was impossible to come from a 5 year olds mouth.

"Guess we know for sure you are my daughter"

I didn't know Sherlock was here.

Oops.

 **Hope you are enjoying this any suggestions are welcome. I tried to make this chapter longer. Thanks for reading more coming soon! Keep being awesome- Frost.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Clementine, why do you look so embarrassed you got everything right. John is my flatmate and he's happily married to Mary; your mother was the best maid and I was the best man. Don't worry you didn't do anything wrong John and I are just a bit shocked at the extent of your intellect."

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome"

"Clementine, would you like something to eat? Sherlock told me that he needed emotional support which translates into buy lots of chocolate ice cream and chocolate bars so would you like anything?"

"No thanks John, I'm not very hungry."

"That's okay we have dinner at 18:30."

I walk into the kitchen and the able is covered in science equipment.

I walk out.

"That's a lot of science, looks fun"

"It is once you get the hang of it"

I go over to the bookshelf and pick out five books that look interesting to me.

One on advanced physics, one on maths and three Shakesphere books. I will most likely finish them all by tomorrow.

I go to my room to read alone. I'm weird like that. A loner.

I finish advanced physics and maths in two hours.

"Hey Clementine it's time for dinner," John yells.

"Coming"

I run into the sitting room. John has his phone on the table, he hands me a menu from a nearby Chinese carryout.

"Chicken fried rice with sweet and sour sauce and a juice drink please John."

"Sure," he says.

He calls in the order and I notice Sherlock didn't get anything so I go into the kitchen and start to make tea. I make two mugs of it in the way mum taught me. It's easy to tell what way they like their tea.

I carry the two mugs into the sitting room and give John his and Sherlock his.

They both look at me with surprise and drink their tea.

From the looks on their faces I think they enjoy it.

When the take away comes John and I eat of trays and watch the telly.

The people are getting so many things wrong in Jeremy Kyle. I have to bite my tongue to stop from yelling wrong!

The rice was pleasant and the sweet and sour sauce mixed in well.

My mother just died and I'm thinking about how nice my take away is.

Strange. Very strange.

But then I am strange. I'm a weirdo.

"Sherlock, how am I going to go to if I'm being hunted by a ruthless psychopath?"

"Well I was thinking that you could be home schooled by myself or John."

"Cool."

Sherlock Holmes the worlds one and only consulting detective wants to home school me. Mind blown. Wow.

"Thanks that would be really cool."

"It's no problem, but if we have a client you might have to come with me."

"Awesome!"

This is getting better every minute.

"Thanks for dinner John."

"No problem, everyone has to eat."

"I'm going to my room; I'll be there if you need me"

"Clementine?"

"Yeah, what is it Sherlock?"

"When you're done with Hamlet can you leave it on my desk?"

"Sure. Bye"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I walk into my room and pick up Macbeth and continue reading.

It's now 01:27 and I still can't sleep. A few months ago I was diagnosed with insomnia so this is no surprise.

I go into the sitting room and leave Hamlet on Sherlock's desk.

I find pictures of my mum on the wall and Sherlock standing staring at the wall.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah I have insomnia so when I can't sleep I read. You?"

"Same but normally I choose not to sleep when I'm on a case."

"What about when you're not on a case?"

"Then there are 3 things that happen; 1 I fall asleep naturally,2 insomnia takes over and I still don't sleep or the dreaded 3 John is fed up of me not sleeping and he drugs my tea."

"He drugs your tea? I didn't think he had it in him."

"Oh he does and he drugged it last night."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Sherlock?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have all these pictures of my mum and the note she gave me pinned upon your wall?"

"The note is evidence and the pictures help me piece together her life."

"Oh, what have you learnt?"

"Not much apart from the fact that she was very happy and loved you very much."

At this tears stream from my eyes. What he is saying is confirmation of what I had always hoped, my mum loved me with all her heat and actually died for me.

"The man that made her kill herself and who is hunting me down, what do you know about him?"

"What makes you think I know who he is?"

"The way you looked when you read the note, angry and vengeful like he crossed the line."

"Good deduction."

"Thanks and don't deflect the question."

"Everything I know about him may take some time."

"Well I'm not falling asleep any time soon so hurry up and when I say everything I mean it. Don't leave anything out."

"Okay, here goes nothing."

 **Thank you Sol981 for following! Read and review! Amazing -Frost**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well to start his name is Jim Moriarty, he is basically the opposite of me; I am a consulting detective, he is a consulting criminal; he organises crimes for people. Your mother was correct saying he is a psychopath and I think you might be the next me so that's why he's after you. Don't worry I'll make sure he comes nowhere near you."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that Sherlock; daddies always nearby."

"Who said that? Sherlock what's happening? Who's he? Answer me! Dad?"

"He's the psychopath and has no good reason to be here."

"Oh Sherlock, don't be rude in front of little Charlotte."

"It's Clementine."

"Clementine, go to your room, he's dangerous."

"What him? This guy with the massive ego, who has an Irish accent, who wears Westwood suits because he thinks they look good on him, who has a compulsive gum chewing problem and has a love for cologne and hair gel? This guy is dangerous, please."

"Is she always this observant or is she just trying to impress daddy?"

"Yes Clementine he is dangerous, yes Jim she's always like this and Clementine did you just call me dad?"

"Yeah so?"

"Oh isn't this touching? The bonding between father and daughter. Do you want me to come back another time or should I stay?"

He walks toward me. I shrink into the corner. Sherlock please help me. He slips something in my pocket. Then he leans down and kisses me.

I pull away but he is holding me to tightly.

Sherlock pull out a gun and tells Moriarty to get away from me.

Thankfully he does.

I punch Moriarty hard in the throat.

"What the heck Sherlock; she's only been here for a day and she punches me."

"Get out."

"You two will be hearing from me, Sherlocks."

At this he jumps out the window.

Wait.

What the heck!

He jumped out of the window.

Why the heck would he jump out of a window?

Sure going through a window INTO a building would be fine but JUMPING OUT of a window is, is….

Suicide.

Moriarty's visit has certainly freaked me out. But what he said.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Why did he say Sherlocks not just Sherlock?"

"Janie was right. You are me. Why else would your middle name be Sherlock?"

"Can I get my last name changed?"

"Why?"

"Because it reminds me of my mum lying dead on our kitchen floor covered in blood. That thought haunts me and I don't want to think about it when I say my surname."

"What do you want to change it to?"

At this I smile," Holmes."

"Of course but changing it might attract some unwanted attention."

"Who? Moriarty?"

"No not him someone worse."

"Who the heck is worse than that bastard?"

"Wait and see."

"Being cryptic doesn't suit you."

"Never mind. I'll get your name changed later."

"Yay!" I run over and hug him, "thanks dad!"

"Your welcome.

He doesn't pull away from the hug. Maybe he likes to be hugged?

The world's only consulting detective, likes to be hugged. He is full of surprises.

"In exchange for getting your name changed right now can I get hugs more often?"

"Done!"

"Clementine?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Why are you chewing gum?"

disgust.

"I have no idea where I got that?"

"I do."

Sherlock points out the window.

Then I realise. The kiss.

That bastard.

I put my hand into my pocket.

I find a packet of gum.

"That freak."

I also find a note. Two notes in one day. I am well thought of.

 _Hello precious, like my present. You'll find more soon. Daddies not finished with his little princess yet. Love daddy Jim. Xx_

I hand the note to Sherlock with disgust.

He reads it, his face pale.

He pins the note to the wall.

He goes over to the computer.

Sometime later my name is changed and Sherlock gets an extra- large hug.

"Thanks so much dad!"

"No problem but soon that unwanted attention will be visiting us so can you get dressed?"

"Okay dad."

I go to my room to get dressed. I wonder who this person is.

Why would changing my name attract attention who would be interested in a new Holmes? The press?

I'm not that interesting. What, why and who?

I test my new name out, "Charlotte Clementine Sherlock Holmes." It sounds perfect.

I have to admit I was surprised when Sherlock actually changed my name for me. Maybe he understands what it's like to want to put the past behind you.

Or maybe he just likes me. I certainly like him.

When I return to the sitting room I put back the books back on the shelf.

Sherlock left me some math to do but it is soooo easy.I mean doesn't everyone know that x+2x-5+4-x is x+-1.

I hand Sherlock the algebra sheet a few minutes later. He looks surprised.

"It was easy dad."

"Everything correct. How?"

"Algebra is my favourite type of math of all time."

"Clearly."

"When is unwanted attention coming?"

"Soon."

"Where is John?"

"He's out with Mary."

"Oh."

"I think it's best for him to be out when unwanted attention comes round."

"Is it fangirls?"

"No not fangirls or the press. Unwanted attention is the worst possible person to come over. I will have to ask you not to break his arm or punch him or kick him."

"So it's a him then."

"Yes. That's all I'm saying until you meet him."

"Fine."

"Clementine?"

"Yeah?"

"I like to annoy him so can you sit in the sitting room and read a really complex book."

"I was going to do that anyway."

"That's my girl!"

I run over and hug him.

"Should I tell him my whole name?"

"If you want to. I'm going to have to explain you to him anyway."

"Okay, I'll make sure to annoy him."

I am so evil.

"I Love you dad."

"Love you to Clementine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! I just need to let you guys know that I only can write chapters on weekends! Sorry. Thanks for reviewing! Thanks to whoever favorited! Your amazing! – Frost**

I'm in the sitting room when he arrived. Sherlock was right he is worse than Moriarty.

He walked into the sitting room to find me reading another edition of physics and more Shakesphere books sitting around me. I stand up.

"Hello, dad will be down in a minute. I'm Charlotte Clementine Sherlock Holmes. You?"

"Dad?"

"Yes my father, Sherlock Holmes."

I enjoy his shocked expression.

"And you are?"

"Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes; his brother."

"You are here because."

"He changed someone's name I was surprised so I came to see him."

"Ah, so your unwanted attention."

"So he called me that did he."

"Sherlock, unwanted attentions here!"

Mycroft sighs.

"Ah, Mycroft, what an unpleasant surprise. You've met Clementine obviously."

"Yes."

"Clementine what do you think about Mycroft?"

"Worse than fangirls."

"Brother mine did you put her up to this?"

"No he didn't."

"Well Sherlock how do you explain having a daughter all this time and managing not to give it away?"

"Dad only found out that I existed yesterday."

"Ah, I assume you haven't told our parents about little Charlotte?"

"It's Clementine"

"Oh is it now?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Well Sherlock she is a lot like you."

"Yes, I suppose she is."

"Well this is very interesting, might I ask why she is living with you and who is the mother?"

"Like I told dad mums brain exploded all over the floor. It was messy."

Again I get the what the heck did you just say little 5-year-old look.

"Violent girl you have their Sherlock"

"Meh…"

"Her mother was Janie Hawkins."

"Why did you change her name?"

"She didn't want to picture her mother lying dead on the floor every time she said her surname."

"So another Holmes popped up. When the press gets word of a new Sherlock Holmes and there's no doubt about that Moriarty will kill her."

"He's a freak I've already met him. He's already left me a note and a gum packet."

"Oh really when were you going to tell me this Sherlock?"

"Oh let me think, never."

"You have a daughter now Sherlock you need to protect, educate and feed her. Not to mention leave her alone long enough to sleep."

"She's like me Mycroft; she has insomnia, doesn't eat much and I gave her algebra for a 11-year-old and she completed it in minutes. As for protecting her she punched Moriarty."

"Oh did she now? What did he do to her?"

Sherlock looks at me asking if he should tell Mycroft. I shake my head. No. I want to forget the kiss. Mycroft looks puzzled when he sees my refusal.

I don't like him.

I return to The Taming of the Shrew.

After half an hour of arguing Mycroft leaves.

They both looked annoyed as Mycroft said goodbye. I'm happy he left.

I go to my room to find another pack of gum.

How long has that been there?

I give the packet to Sherlock and he pins it to the wall.

Who pins gum to their wall?

This is very interesting.

John comes back with a packet of biscuits and my dinner. I thank him and go eat in my room. I feel very tired and for once insomnia doesn't take over and I can get to sleep.

Nightmares fill my sleep. They all involve Moriarty in some way or another.

I wake up shaky, afraid, alone I go into the sitting room to find Sherlock sitting on his chair, eyes closed in deep thought.

He looks peaceful.

I need to laugh. So what do I do? I tie Sherlock's shoe laces together.

I film the result. It's side splittingly hilarious.

Sherlock frowns as I laugh.

"Are okay? You look terrified and sad though you're laughing."

"I'm fine just had a few nightmares that I wish I can forget."

"I can help you with that."

"Really! How?"

"It will take some time but I'm going to help you build a mindpalace."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! I have good news; my half term holidays have arrived! This means lots of updates. So no point in keeping you waiting here is Chapter 6!**

"I want you to close your eyes and imagen somewhere where you feel safe. Just one room where you feel you can relax."

I think of my room in my mum's cottage. That's the only place I think I could ever feel safe. Well that's sort of a lie no where's safe; not anymore and never again.

"Then make corridors and rooms don't worry what each room will be just do it."

I do as I'm told.

"Make a front door. Now in a room put all the nightmares in. Picture a big black bag in your hands; put all the nightmares in the bag then burn it. The bag is gone, burnt. No more nightmare."

I'm slowly starting to forget.

"How the heck did that work?"

"Never mind that. It just did."

"No I always expect an answer you must answer me or I will tie you to a chair and make you watch all the episodes of _My Little Pony."_

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would."

This is a challenge.

"I don't know how it works; search it on my John's laptop."

I move over to the laptop.

"Wait! Better use mine."

"Why?" I am suspicious.

"Just use mine! I can't expose someone so young to what John watches on his computer. I' d rather watch _My Little Pony_."

"Okay, I'll use yours."

Sherlock breathes a sigh of relief.

"Apparently a Greek guy escaped a building that fell down and crushed everyone and could remember their names by picturing where they sat."

"That is correct. I did know; I just wanted to know how well you could use a laptop."

"And why didn't you just ask?"

"Didn't feel like asking."

"Oh…"

At this point John has appeared.

"Hello John!" I say.

"Clementine, why are you awake?"

"She has insomnia."

"And nightmares."

"Okay that makes sense."

"Dad taught me how to make a Mind Palace. It's really cool!"

"Did Sherlock ever tell you that he survived getting shot by using it? Or at least that's what he said happened."

"No. Can you tell me?"

"It'll be easier for him to tell you himself."

"Dad tell me!"

After 30 minutes I know exactly what was going on in his head. 3 seconds in 30 minutes.

"You really are a nut job aren't you?"

"Yep."

I giggle. This is the weirdest conservation happening on Earth right now.

"Well with that cheery note I'll get breakfast started."

"Can I meet Mary?"

"Sure. She'll be looking after you when Sherlock's on a case."

"Cool!"

"John, Clementine might like her breakfast now." Sherlock is right. I am starving.

"I'm making a fry, what do you want from it?"

"Bacon, runny fried eggs, sausages and beans. I'll make the tea."

"Thanks."

"Sherlock, you want any?"

"No, I don't."

"It's not you Clementine he- "

"Never eats on a case I know"

"Well let's start."

I run to my bedroom. It's surprising how quickly it became _my_ bedroom. Before I left home I grabbed my hot chocolate powder. I don't drink tea so this will be my substitute.

John's already started breakfast. I knows Sherlock said that I don't eat much but apparently children need to eat to grow so that's what I do.

Once John steps away from the stove I can start making our drinks. I am slightly alarmed when I find a head in the fridge.

"John…"

"Yeah, what is it Clementine?"

I take a breath and point at the fridge, "there's a head in the fridge."

"SHERLOCK!"

I am in for a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Sorry for not updating much.** **. I'm back now so updates will happen more regularly this week. So time for story!**

John was mad at Sherlock for the rest of the day. Maybe he will be angry for a week. The head incident will not be the last of it. I'm sure that more stuff will turn up.

John was so mad at Sherlock it was yell at Sherlock first, breakfast later. So breakfast was lunch.

I ask Sherlock if I can go to school for 10 minutes just to say goodbye. "Okay but you can only stay 10 minutes."

On the drive I think about why it's dangerous. I mean it takes ages to make a bomb so that's out of the question. So I doubt that there is any danger.

I say bye to all the teachers but rather annoyingly all my classmates are crowded around Sherlock. The closest person I have to a friend pulls me away from the crowd.

"You shouldn't have come. The new headmaster wants to see everyone who comes into the school in his office."

At this I wonder what is the problem with that.

"What's his name?"

"We don't know he just makes us call him 'headmaster' or 'professor' pretty weird guy. I mean he lets the older kids chew gum and stuff. He gives us really hard sums. I mean what is the answer to 43 x 2?"

"86."

"Well you would know. You're a day older than me and you have a QI of a really big number for our age."

"It's an IQ not a QI."

"And you think I care?"

"Clearly not."

"Well done 'Sherlock'."

"You do know Sherlock is both my father and my middle name."

"Yeah I know ever since you came in we figured that out, Clem." She had to choose a nickname that I hate doesn't she?

"Clementine!"

"Clem, Clementine. Same thing."

"Really there not."

"Anyway go to the 'professors' study. Basically the headmaster's office."

"Okay, bye Ash."

"Yeah, bye."

I walk over to my dad he is being swarmed by children my age and he looks terrified.

"Sherlock, time to go to the headmaster!"

"I'm coming!" He looks frantic as he pushes through the group.

I take his hand and pull.

Eventually he gets through.

We run along the corridors trying to locate where the office is.

When we find it I knock softly.

An Irish accent tells us to enter. Sherlock seems to have no problem but I hold back. I have heard that voice to many times. In both real life and my nightmares. It's not safe.

Sherlock notices my face going pale. At this he stops to.

"Enter or I will burn the school to ashes."

 _Moriarty._

I should have known.

We come in slowly. Sherlock realises that he misplaced his gun. This looks bad.

I speak first," sorry to keep you waiting,' professor Moriarty."

"Does have a nice ring to it." He answers. "Hello _Sherlocks_. Now I have a little prediction for you. On a summers night in 7 years Clementine will be _mine_."

"Never going to happen Moriarty."

"And how would you know that as Sherlock appears to have lost his gun. That means you have no protection at all."

"Yes Sherlock lost his gun but I know what happened to it."

"What happened?" The consultants asked in unison.

"Well I have a bit of a bad habit which I would exercise on my peers. _Pickpocketing._ I knew you would look at Sherlock for a firearm not me. So I do have safety." At this I pull out a gun.

Well I say a gun I mean _Sherlock's_ gun.

"Sherlock wouldn't show you how to fire one I'm sure."

"No he didn't but I am a very bright pupil. So I just know."

"Well you wouldn't fire it."

"Yes. Yes, I would." I mean it.

Moriarty looks scared. He should.

I see red.

I shoot him in the shoulder before running up to him.

"You are very lucky, next time I won't be so merciful."

I just hand Sherlock the gun and walk out.

He deserved it. He killed my mother.

After all he's done it was _kind_ to leave him like that. When did I become so vengeful, so angry, hateful.

I shot a man. Well he wasn't a very nice man but still. I can't believe what I've done. I didn't flinch. I didn't think. I want to feel disgusted at myself. But I don't feel anything.

Sherlock is running towards me. But I need to be alone right now. I am a fast sprinter so I start running. There is a lake not too far away. I love it there.

 _Left, right, right, left, right, right, right, up a hill, down a hill._

By the time I arrive Sherlock's made a wrong turn that will lead him into a village.

It should take him half an hour to find me.

Half an hour in silence. Alone.

I go to my Mind Palace it's never been so vivid. It's insane.

"Clementine?" Sherlock's found me.

"Clementine! Wake up! You're bleeding!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? After you shot Moriarty he shot you in the stomach!"

"Did he?" I smile I feel tired, sleepy.

"How the heck did you not notice I lost you for a whole hour!"

"Guess I'm just good at hiding. I was in my Mind Palace. It was so peaceful and vivid."

"Clementine! Clementine!"

Then I go back to my Mind Palace. Dads yells still echoing in my ears.

I'm dying! I'm falling… I'm dying.

I can't die. I won't die!

I WILL NOT DIE! I refuse.

No. No. No. No. No.

NO!

My thoughts trigger something. A memory. "Do you know that Sherlock survived a gunshot by using his Mind Palace?" I turn round. John!

"John? What are you doing in my head?"

"I'm going to make you survive this."

"Well? Start doing that I sorta want to live."


	8. Chapter 8

"Remember what Sherlock told you. You don't need to fall. So shock what calms you down?"

"No idea."

"There must be something!"

"Err…. The lake that I'm at."

"Okay think this, you're sitting beside the lake on a perfect summers day. You are skimming stones across the lake as your mum unpacks a picnic. It's your favourite sandwiches; ham, turkey, brown sauce, white bread and crisps. She's also unpacking cans of ginger beer. Life is perfect."

I picture the scene my heart calms down I didn't even know it was racing so fast.

"Now what was next?"

"John it was pain."

Then it hits me. Not the bullet that was ages ago, do keep up. The pain. And it hurt.

I start screaming. It hurts so much.

"Help! Please help me! Sherlock! DAD! Please!"

Someone's stroking my hair. I relax. "Dad?"

"It's me Clementine; I'm here, you're in a hospital."

"Now it really hurts."

Sherlock fiddles with something. My pain is numbed.

"Thanks."

I look around the room there are 73 bouquets of flowers in the room.

"Dad?"

"What is it?"

"Why are there so many flowers?"

"Let's just say someone alerted the press when they heard a 5-year-old was shot."

"Right. What happened to Moriarty?"

"When I went back he was gone; I think he called one of his employees to get him to safety." At this I cringe.

"Why did you shoot him?"

"I don't want a therapist."

"Well you're getting one any way."

"I will not co-operate!"

"Talk to me or I get you a therapist."

"I shot one of the evillest men in the world and you're asking me why."

"Yes."

Sherlock is starting to annoy me now. He doesn't need to know.

"You don't need to know alright. Back off."

"One therapist coming up."

I hate therapists. I decide to fall asleep. He can't annoy me when I'm in the land of nod.

"Don't think sleeping will stop me from calling the therapist."

I will not talk to anyone.

"All I did was shoot and get shot."

"Also Mycroft is going to come to talk to you when I'm not here. When he starts to annoy you turn up your morphine. If that doesn't work, then call the nurse and tell them he's annoying you."

"He always annoys me."

"Me too."

"You can go now. Let me get some rest."

Sherlock leaves and I sleep.

It's a few hours before pain stabs me all over. I cry out.

When I open my eyes I see Mycroft sitting there.

"Hello Clementine."

"Let's just make this quick."

"Really. So very rude."

"So is turning someone's morphine down and waking them up."

"Very well. Why did you shoot Moriarty?"

"When Sherlock said therapist I thought it wold be someone less annoying."  
"Very funny, I am not the therapist. You see."

"Yes, no one would hire you to listen to people's problems."

"Remind me to keep you off drugs."

"Will do."

"Clementine, this will go far easier if you tell me."

"Why do you care?"

"I occupy a minor position in the British government who have caught word of this and are interested."

"Then you should be asking _if_ I did it and not why."

"Okay, did you?"

"Yes, I did. You can go now."

When he doesn't leave it looks like he needs prompting.

"Bye."

"It looks like you really do need a therapist." That does it.

"And it looks like you need to stick to your diet."

"Watch it Clementine. Do you know what happened because of your actions?"

"Yeah duh, I got shot."

"No, your school was burned to the ground."

No.

"How many people died?"

"Everyone apart from a girl called Ashly Smith she is missing, believed to be kidnapped."

No. It had to be her.

"Ash has been kidnapped?"

"You knew her?"

"She was the only person who ever tried to be kind to me. I need to help her."

I struggle to get up. When Mycroft pushes me down I scowl.

"Let go of me!"

"You are in no condition to go cantering off on a whim."

"But I need to help her!"

"No you don't and won't."

"I do and I will."

Mycroft gives me a stern look.

"Fine!"

I will go after her anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I got a really helpful review so thanks! I just want to say how much I appreciate your reviews. All constructive criticism welcome! Well here you go!**

When Mycroft leaves I stand up and try to walk. Pain surges through me. I stifle a scream.

How could I run if I can barely stand?

I lift my shirt. My wound is bleeding again.

"OW!"

I drop my shirt and go back to bed.

I try to sleep.

When I wake I see John and two other people.

"Hi John, is this Mary?"

"Yep and this is my daughter, Jenny." Wait John has a daughter?

"You never told me you had a daughter."

At this Jenny buts in," wait. Dad you forgot to mention me? We're the same age!"

"Well I'm Clementine or Charlotte, or Sherlock but that last one might get confusing."

"Clearly."

I like her.

"What school do you go to?"

"Burnadle primary. You?"

"Sherlock home schools me, but he's just giving me work that I know how to do."

"Huh…"

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"What hospital am I in?"

"Saint Bart's why?"

"Just need to know." I am lying through my teeth; I'm making lists of ways to escape. But there is the whole thing that I'm a five-year-old.

"Wait Clementine! Are you bleeding?"

"Oh, yeah forgot about that."

"I will never understand Holmeses. Okay, if you're bleeding then you call the nurse."

"Why? It only hurts when I stand."

John's face turns in surprise," really. Clementine you're not meant to try to stand."

"Well no one told me that did they?"

"You should have known not to. No wonder you're bleeding."

I laugh nervously. Whoops. John face palms.

I press the little button.

"Well we should go now. Bye Clementine."

"Bye!"

The nurse runs in.

"Yes Miss. Holmes?"

"Well I tried to stand up and my wound started bleeding."

"Ah…Kids these days well let's get you fixed up."

Getting shot hurts, so does the aftermath.

"Err… Can I have my clothes?"

"Well you're wearing your jeans but your top is bloody and has a whole in it."

"Oh okay."

"Well if you want I can call your dad and get you a shirt?"

"Yes, please if that's alright." I can't go wondering around London in a hospital top. No too many questions.

When Sherlock arrives I hug him but he just smiles awkwardly and hands me my top.

When I was bored I learned how to read faces so I can quickly translate. He's uncomfortable. There I was thinking he was okay with me.

"Sherlock what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"In my spare time I would learn face reading, you're uncomfortable."

"I'm fine!"

He's like a completely different person.

I remember a move from judo class meant to knock a man unconscious.

"Sorry about this Sherlock but I need to find Ash. Blame it on Mycroft." I prepare to do the move.

"Blame what on Mycroft?"

And sleepy time.

"Sorry Sherlock but I am always loyal to my friends. ``

I put my shirt on and quarter lift three quarter drag Sherlock onto the bed.

I get his wallet, phone and I leave a note for Sherlock.

 _Dear Sherlock,_

 _I'm sorry for knocking you out with judo, taking your wallet and your phone. Moriarty has Ash. Like I said blame Mycroft; he's the one who told me. Nothing will stop me and you clearly think I'm a psycho so you won't help. Don't even bother to contact the police there all idiots. You'll never find me unless I want to be found. Every now and then I'll leave a sign to let you know I'm alive not sure why you care though._

 _Bye, CCSH_

I leave.

I tag around a family that are leaving the hospital. Then I just walk out. I cheek Sherlock's phone number. With a start I realise that the family I'm following are the Watsons. I take a slip of paper and write the number down. Then I 'accidentally' bump into Jenny.

I slip the paper in her pocket.

I mumble, "oh, sorry."

Jenny realises it's me but I hush her and leave. No questions asked.

Now to find Ash.

I will not stop until I do.


	10. Chapter 10

**I had a dream last night about this story so no more writers block, yay!**

So a list of what has happened: 1 I stot Moriarty, 2 Moriarty shot me, 3 I wound up in hospital, 4 I knocked my own father out cold, 5 I gave Jenny Sherlock's number, 6 I escaped hospital and 7 I have no idea what to do next.

Okay so Sherlock has a mental map of London. I don't. Well Sherlock has lots of cash, lots and lots of cash. I just don't know what to do with it. I have nowhere to stay.

Lightbulb moment!

Well I'll need some papers and I can forge some signatures. Maybe a little blackmail to?

All I need is to find the address of Burnadle Primary.

Should be open.

I consult the phone 3 miles from my current location. Better start walking.

I stop at a café to get a hot chocolate to go. I tell them when they ask why I'm alone that 'my parents' are in 'the car'. They actually believed me. So stupid.

Well here I am. The kids are long gone but it's clear the head hasn't left yet.

I walk in to reception and ask to see the head. The receptionist just points at a door. I knock and walk in.

"Oh, hello. Where are your parents?"

"That doesn't matter. I want to attend this school. No homework and no questions."

"What makes you think that you can?"

"Does your husband know your sleeping with the math teacher?"

Her face is covered in shock, "How did you know?"

"I can turn this happy life upside down in a blink of an eye."  
"I can do all of that apart from the homework."

"Done. I want to be in Jenny Watsons class."

"Might I ask your name?"

"Clementine, Charlotte Clementine Sherlock Holmes."

"The girl who was shot?"

"Yes about that I will need to board here and keep my presence quiet. A common room will do fine."

"Yes of course Miss. Holmes."

Now were getting somewhere.

"I don't want to be on any official documents or CCTV either. My uncle and father will be looking for me. Anyone by the name of Holmes or Moriarty asks for me you've never seen me apart from on the telly."

"Okay."

"Now my room?"

She leads me down a corridor to an empty common room.

"Here."

"Yes this will do nicely. Thank you."

"I hope you enjoy your stay."

At this she leaves.

I make a bed for myself and sleep.

Thankfully this is a no uniform school. I run my fingers through my hair and walk around a bit.

I find my way to the canteen after opening a few locks.

Breakfast!

I make my favourite sandwiches. There's just water to go with it.

"Miss. Holmes?"

"Hello, headmistress. Just want my breakfast then I'll come for lessons."

"Well you have 20 minutes. To let you know Jenny's in."

I finish my sandwich.

"Coming now."

I walk to the classroom.

"Hello Jenny." I smile.

"Clementine! What are you doing here?"

"Needed somewhere to stay."

"Oh! Well I guess I shouldn't tell my parents?"

"No."

"Hello! I'm Jemma Moriarty, you?"

"Do you want the full name or the short version?"

"Full please."

"Charlotte Clementine Sherlock Holmes."

"Holmes. Your dad is an annoying, interfering detective."

I grin, "and yours is a psychopath manic who is a criminal."

"So BFF's then?"

"Me, you and Jenny! BFF's." I nod my head.

"Let's not tell our fathers."

"Agreed."

"It would be so funny if they found out!"

"Well call me Clementine."

"So Clementine what do you know?" Jemma seems curious about this.

"Jemma. Our fathers are the smartest people in the world. I can make an easy deduction we don't belong in a Primary school."

"Agreed. Yet Jenny does."

"We are easily going to be smarter than our fathers put together."

"Well let's get to primary school work."

The teacher comes in.

"Well class I'm delighted to welcome Clementine to our class! Stand up Clementine!"

I stand.

"Hi…."

"Tell us about your family!"

Oh no.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well err…. I'm an only child and my mums dead. My dad and I are pretty close." Truth, truth and lie.

"Well were sorry to hear that. So welcome to Burnadle Primary. We hope you enjoy it here. So I have a little test to determine what work group you're in. In group 1 is really just Jemma, 2 is everyone else."

She hands me a sheet of paper.

I start quickly:

4+7= 11

3-1= 2

12 x 5= 60

1+1=2

60 x 100= 6,000

Test Complete

That took 10 seconds.

I hand it to her.

"Oh! Done already?" I hear surprise in her voice.

"Yep."

"Right, right, right, right and right. You are in Jemma's group. So while I'm teaching the other group you just get on with some other work."

I knew my result before I took the test.

I take a seat between Jenny and Jemma.

"I knew you'd be in my group."

"Those questions were sooooo easy!"

"Some of these kids don't even know what 60 is!"

"That is sad."

"Tell me about it."

Jemma and I are both far too intelligent for this school.

"So Jemma, what are you doing here?"

"Truth be told, dad wanted me to keep an eye on the 'Watson girl' but I befriended her anyway. You?"

"Do you know if your father recently kidnapped a girl by the nickname of Ash?"

"Her? Yeah she's in our basement. Do you want me to persuade my dad to let her go?"

"Wow. You can do that?"

"Yeah."

"So I knocked out my father, stole his phone and wallet, walked three miles even though I got shot and every step is agony, blackmailed the headmistress and have been avoiding my family when I could have asked you?"

"You did all that for your friend? And you did have to do all of that to meet me. Who shot you?"

"Professor Jim Moriarty."

"My dad?"

"Yep if it helps I shot him."

"Oh thanks!"

"Thanks?"

"When he's been shot Sebby looks after me! Ice cream!"

"Sebby?"

"Dad's sniper and best friend."

"Oh!"

Moriarty has a friend?

The teacher hands us both a sheet.

"I trust dividing isn't too difficult for the school's mini geniuses?"

"Nope, easy."

She looks like she has given up on making things hard for Jemma.

It was easy. A five-year-old could do it. Well two did.

A bell rings I guess it's break time.

Good thing too as soon as I exited the building to the playground my phone rang.

Well _Sherlock's_ phone rang.

I answer.

"Hello?"

"Clementine!"

Oh no!

"Hi dad."

"Where are you Mycroft can't even find you!"

"Are you tracing this, Mycroft?"

"Mycroft isn't here."

He's lying.

"Meet the girl who knows that you're lying. By my calculations I have 13 seconds before Mycroft finds me. But just to be safe. Bye dad."

"Clementine! Just come home."

"7 seconds. You won't find me."

"Clementine!"

I hang up.

He and Mycroft brought it on themselves. He thinks I'm a psychopath and Mycroft told me about Ash.

Jenny runs up to me, "hi Clementine! Wanna play?"

"I can't, I was shot, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry!"

She runs off. I wish I could run.


	12. Chapter 12

I limp back to my room. I took some bandages from the hospital to help.

My wound isn't bleeding, that's good. But I don't know how to change my bandages.

John would.

I 'face time' John.

"Hi Sherlock. Wait Clementine?"

"How do you change bandages, John?"

"You're missing! Why did you contact me? Where are you?"

"That doesn't matter. How do you change bandages?"

After a step by step intro to changing bandages and sterilizing a wound I'm all patched up. I know that John has screenshotted me multiple times.

"John I know that you've been screenshotting me. You are not going to find anything about where I am.

"Worth a shot."

"I need to go the phone only has 97% and I need to stay in contact with you. Goodbye John."

"Yeah bye."

I hang up. At least someone obeys my commands. So I wasn't lying when I said John wouldn't find anything about my location. But Mycroft might. Mycroft's smart. Okay, that was really hard to admit. But, annoyingly true.

The phone rings caller ID _Fatso_. That is defiantly Mycroft calling. What did he say again? Ah yes, "I have a minor role in the British government." No way am I talking to him. I'll text him instead.

 **Okay, Mycroft. How stupid do you think I am? You can trace phone calls. It's your fault that I'm tracking Ash. I'm not coming back yet, only when I get JM to free her. You never told me about her why? That was stupid on your part. Don't bother looking for me. -CH**

Send. Five minutes later I get a text.

 **Her? I do not know who you are talking about. Sherlock keeps complaining that it's my fault is that because of you? Of course it's you. Why can I not find you anywhere? You can't hide forever Clementine. -MH**

He must be joking. He must know that people have hidden from the government for years. More importantly he must know of Jemma.

 **Don't play the fool, Mycroft. I know you know about Jemma. You most likely know my location and am on route to my location as we text. But know I have employed blackmail and I am VERY good at hide and seek. It's Ash I will come back for. Only Ash. Got that? -CH**

The bell rings end of break I can't go to lessons. Mycroft will find me there. I need to warn Jemma. I run along corridors trying to find her. There!

"Jemma!" She turns around instantly.

"Clementine! What's wrong?"

"You need to go! My Uncle Mycroft is coming. He's coming for me but he will happily take you."

"I'll phone my father."

She takes out a phone.

"Yes of course it's me listen Mycroft Holmes is coming to my school. I need to leave."

She listens for a few seconds.

"Helicopter yes okay. Bye."

Moriarty is coming and so is Mycroft. Oh no.

I really should stop saying that or thinking it anyway.

"Cover for me in class I need to hide. Remember I vowed not to return home until Ash was safe."

I think of a warm home with someone who could teach me valuable things. Sherlock. I. Miss. Him. It's weird.

"Jemma I miss home; I really don't like living here. Tell the teacher I am having a family crisis and had to go home. Please get Ash back. For me."

"I promise dad will let her go. Can you hold on one more day? Give me your phone number I'll call you when he has let her go."

I write it down.

"There, don't tell your dad that I'm here. It's pretty clear why."

She nods and leaves. Time to find a hiding spot. Now I'm hiding from some of the greatest seekers in the world. The British government.

"The game is on!" I whisper. Fun time.

I hide my stuff first. Scatter it round the school.

I'm tall but I'm skinny. A good advantage. Mycroft will look for spaces that I could fit in or under.

So I'll go on top.

Lockers. I noticed a space a vent shaft on top. On top of the lockers and through the vent.

How will I get on top of the lockers I hear you ask? The answer is free running. Fun!

I locate the lockers but Mycroft and Moriarty are both here. I take a running leap. Made it but bleeding oh man it hurts. Adrenalin fills my veins. The pain is dulled. I pry the lid off and climb through the shaft.

Now I wait.

 **Hi! I'm thinking about making a story about vampires and werewolves. I will do requests and please review. I plan to also write some teenlock. My stories will involve children. Thanks for reading it means a lot. Keep being awesome. Not on holidays so back to weekend updates. Mycroft coming soon! Enjoy waiting (!) Bye! -Frost**


End file.
